The Love of My Life
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Entire story in one upload! Yet another fluff story between Piper and Leo.


The entire story in one upload.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Piper Halliwell sighed at the warmth of the water against her body. She stood under the shower head. It was late at night. She had just gotten home from P3. She smelt of alcohol and smoke. The alcohol being from alcoholic drinks she spilled on herself at the end of the night and the smoke from smokers at the club.

Piper ran her hands through her long dark brown hair as the shower head poured water like rain on her body. She got her hair wet all the way. She reached for shampoo. Open the lid of the bottle she poured a small into her hand. She closed the lid and put the bottle back in its original spot. She rubbed her hands together and then took all of her hair into her hands. She massaged her scalp getting her hair all soapy from the shampoo.

Piper then stood under the running water. She let the water wash out the shampoo from her hair. She ran her hands through it to help get all the soap out. Once all the shampoo was washed out. She reached for the conditioner bottle. She popped the lid open and squeezed a small amount into her hand. She put the conditioner back next to the shampoo. She ran her hands through her hair getting it conditioned. She then reached for her face wash, letting the conditioner sit for a few minutes; it was good for your hair.

Piper washed her face real quick. She then stood under the running water once more with her eyes closed and let the conditioner wash out of her hair.

After her shower, Piper dried off. Wrapping the towel around her body, she opened the door to the bathroom, walking out she turned off the light. She walked into her bedroom.

Piper smiled. She saw her husband, Leo Wyatt sound asleep. Piper quietly walked over to the dresser. She opened it and pulled out a tank top and pajama bottoms.

Piper got dressed. She brushed the knots out of her damp hair. She then dried it with the towel and brushed it again. She threw the towel into the hamper in the bathroom. She went over and crawled into bed with Leo.

Piper bounced into bed, waking Leo up on purpose. Leo groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw Piper.

"Hi," She said with a smile.

"Hey," Leo said.

Piper gave him a nice kiss on the lips. She then lay down on the bed, her back to Leo. He wrapped his right arm around Piper, pulling her over to him. Piper wrapped her right arm around Leo's and grabbed onto his hand with hers.

Leo smiled. He could sleep better with her next to him now. Piper felt the exact same way.

**Chapter 2**

Piper gave a little moan. She rolled over to her right side. She snuggled up against Leo. She opened her brown eyes and found his gazing at her.

"Good morning," Leo said.

"Morning," Piper said.

Leo leaned in and gave her a soft, but sweet kiss on the lips.

"How was work last night?" Leo asked.

"Exhausting," Piper said. She snuggled against Leo's chest. She placed her left hand down beside her head.

"I tried waiting up for you," He said. He took her left hand into his right one. He intertwined her fingers with his. "I was too tired, though."

"Well, there was no point anyway. I came home and took a shower. I spilt drinks all over me by the end of the night and I was right around people that were smoking. I basically smelt of alcohol and smoke. Not my most favorite smells in the world."

"You smelt good when you came to bed last night and you still do."

"I only smell bad after I've been sweating or making potions."

"No, you still smell good after potion making."

"You always smell good," Piper said. "It's always a heavenly smell."

"That's because I go there almost everyday."

"Yeah, but then you come home to me."

"That the best part," Leo said.

"Well, I don't think you coming home to me is the best part. The best part is being in your arms." Piper pulled her hand from Leo's and wrapped her arm fully around him as if she were hugging him.

Leo smiled. He wrapped both his arms around her.

Piper closed her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep. Leo let her.

Piper dosed off for a few seconds. She suddenly squealed. Leo started tickling her.

"No fair…" Piper said with laughter.

Leo grinned. He moved Piper onto her back as he tickled her. Piper tried pushing his hands away, but it didn't work, it never worked.

"Stop!" Piper begged.

Leo smiled. He stopped tickling Piper.

"You love to torture me, don't you?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Leo said.

"You're so mean."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Uh-uh," He said kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Uh-huh," She said against his lips.

Leo let a moan out as Piper began sucking on his tongue. He snuck his hand under Piper's shirt. She jumped a little at the sudden touch of his hand to the skin of her stomach. She let a moan out Leo cupped her left breast with his right hand.

Leo moved his hand from Piper's breast and down to her side. He started tickling her again, but stopped when Piper hit him. He chuckled against her lips.

Piper pushed Leo away. "I told you, you were mean!"

"I'm not mean! I'm just having fun."

Piper shook her head.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, have you guys seen Leo?" Piper asked her sisters as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nope," Phoebe said.

"I think he was called early this morning," Paige said. "I heard someone this morning."

"That was Cole," Phoebe said. "Or Prue."

"Maybe a combo of all three," Paige said. "Prue does like to come by in the morning and check in on us."

Piper nodded. "Yes, I was just wondering if you had seen Leo."

"Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"I haven't had a night alone with Leo in a few weeks. I've been too busy with the club. My stupid manager quit on me at the worst time and no one else on my staff can do the stuff that needs to get done."

"Sorry, honey," Paige said. "Leo misses you too."

Piper nodded. "I know he comes to the club every night and we try to sit and talk, but something always comes up where the boss is needed."

"Everything will get better, Piper," Phoebe said. "Just give it time. But if you excuse me I need to get to work before Elyse kills me."

"Bye," Piper said.

"Bye. Call me if you need me, but try not to need me please."

"We'll call up Prue if we need the power of three," Paige said.

"Good idea." Phoebe then headed off.

Piper walked over to the toaster. She put two pieces of bread in it and then started toasting the bread.

"So are you busy with the club tonight?" Paige asked.

"No, because I finally hired a new manager. He'll do just fine too. I just need to go to the club today and go over some things with him. I hired him just last night."

"Well, good, because I have something for you," Paige said. "I'll be right back."

Paige orbed up-stairs to her room. Piper wondered what her baby sister was up to. Paige orbed back down-stairs and into the kitchen a few seconds later. She had two boxes with her. One was a shoe box.

"What are doing?" Piper asked.

"These are for you," Paige said placing the boxes on the table.

Piper walked over to the table. She saw an envelope on top of the shoe box. Piper picked it up. The envelope contained a note. She pulled it out and at the first look of it she knew the writing was Leo's.

"_You and me dinner and dancing tonight. Be ready by 7o'clock. I got a little something for you to wear for the occasion. Leo_," Piper read out loud.

She looked at her sister. Paige shrugged.

Piper moved the shoe box to the side and opened up the box under it. It was a box she knew had clothes in it.

"Oh, my God," Piper said when she opened the box. She pulled a dress out. It was a short, black, and strapless dress. Piper had been shopping with Leo a month ago and found it. It had been out of her price range, but she had really wanted it. It was the same for shoes she knew would go with it.

Piper opened the shoe box. She smiled. The shoes that she had thought would go perfect with dress were in the box.

"Oh, my God, how the hell did he get these?" Piper asked her baby sister.

"Well, the shoes and dress were on sale," Paige replied. "It was 90% off."

"Are you serious?"

Paige nodded.

Piper smiled. "Dinner and dancing with my husband tonight. That is awesome. I wonder where we'll be going."

Piper was giddy all day long. She couldn't wait for her date with Leo that night. She started getting ready to go out with Leo at 5:30. She spent a half an hour in the shower. She had to shave her legs and all that good stuff.

"Hey there, handsome," Piper said to Leo after her shower.

"Hey," Leo replied with a smile.

Piper smiled back. She kissed her husband. "I'd hug you, but you're probably all dirty."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get in the shower myself," Leo replied.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"You'll see just get dressed and ready."

"Okay," Piper said.

Leo smiled. He gave her a quick kiss and then headed into the bathroom.

At five till 7 o'clock, Piper was ready. She loved the dress. It had sparkles all over it. When Piper walked you could see them glisten. She wore her hair down.

Piper heard a sudden whistle. She smiled. She looked over at her husband.

"You look great," Leo said checking her out.

Piper's smile grew wider. She spun around and gave him the full effect of what she looked like.

"You still look great."

"Thank you," Piper said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Leo wrapped his around her waist.

A couple minutes later, Piper and Leo were out the door and off to dinner. They went to Piper's favorite restaurant. Leo requested a booth so he and Piper could sit close together.

"I'm so glad we're out," Piper said.

"Me too," Leo said. "We haven't been out just the two of us in awhile, even if you were working at the club."

Piper nodded her head as she took a sip of her drink. "I know."

"But it's just you and me tonight."

"That's best part."

"It is," Leo said. He kissed her on the lips. Then he whispered into her ear as well as nibbling on it and kissing her neck. Piper laughed as he did it. She couldn't remember the last time Leo did that.

Piper felt Leo's hand on her thigh. _Thank God there's a tablecloth on the table._

"I think you have something else on your mind for tonight than just dinner and dancing," Piper said to Leo.

"Oh, I do," He replied. "I figure after dancing, we can go home and take a candle lit bath together.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that."

After dinner, Piper and Leo went to P3 for a couple hours to dance. Prue, Andy, Phoebe, Cole, Paige, and her current boyfriend were all there sitting in their private booth.

"Piper and Leo," Phoebe said when the two came to join Phoebe and the rest.

"Hi," Piper said with a bright smile. She sat down on Leo's lap.

"How was dinner?" Paige asked.

"Good," Piper said.

"Yeah, we're just here for a couple hours and then we'll be going home," Leo said.

"Ewe," Phoebe said.

Piper shook her head. "No, we're not going home to do that. Not yet, anyway."

Phoebe and Paige exchanged looks. Prue didn't make a face or anything. She was married and knew there was needed romance every so often.

"Oh, my one of many favorite songs," Piper said. "Come on, Leo." She stood up and grabbed her husband by the hand.

Piper and Leo spent most of their time dancing. The DJ played a lot of good songs. He played a few slow songs. Slow songs were always Piper's favorite. She loved getting as close to Leo as she could as they danced slowly. She loved being in Leo's arms. She always felt so safe.

"You know what we need," Piper said later when she and Leo were at home. They were taking their candle lit bath now.

"What?" Leo asked.

"We need a Jacuzzi hot tub."

"Why?"

"Because they're very relaxing. Plus we can have fun in it and then orb to the bedroom having more fun."

"Well, I like the idea of it, but your sisters would be using it too and we don't want to be in it with them."

"Good point," Piper said.

"You know I can also use my Whitelighter powers to keep the water nice and warm."

"Please do."

The water of their bath was starting to get cold. Piper felt it get warm again.

"That's more like it," She said. She turned her body so she was face to face with Leo.

"What?" Leo asked.

Piper didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, kissing him. She then straddled Leo's waist. He grabbed onto her hips, lifted her up a little and sliding her back down on him. Piper moaned against his lips as he slipped inside of her.

Piper began rocking her hips against Leo. Leo moved his arms and hands on Piper helping her move faster against him. Piper closed her eyes and leaned her back as Leo began kissing her crest and neck.

Piper grabbed tightly onto Leo, desperately wanting to be on her back. Leo grabbed onto Piper, stood up, got out of the tub, and down on the bathroom floor, placing Piper on her back.

"I love it when you can tell I want something," Piper said.

"I learned by our connection of our love," Leo said.

"Leo," Piper cried suddenly as he slammed hard inside of her. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him.

"It's a good thing I'm already dead," Leo said a few hours later as he rolled off of Piper.

Piper smiled. She knew what he meant. He was thinking she was trying to kill him by wanting him over and over and over again. He couldn't just blame it on her, because he wanted her too. Their bodies were made for each other. Piper reacted completely different to Leo than other men she had been with. All the other men she had been with before Leo she reacted the same. But she reacted different to Leo. He knew how to be so gentle and careful with her and then so rough, which Piper absolutely loved.

Piper snuggled up against her husband.

"I love you so much," Leo said.

"I love you too. You're the only one for me!"

Leo grabbed onto Piper's left hand which was on his crest. Piper smiled looking at her husband. Leo smiled back at her. He kissed her lips and then her forehead. The two then went to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Piper woke up at 10:03. She had Leo's arm draped over her. She was glad he was still in bed with her. She looked over at her husband. He was lying on his stomach and it was his right arm draped over her. His face was facing her.

"Leo," Piper said. She waited for him to wake up, but he didn't stir. "Leo." Leo still didn't stir.

Piper grinned. She moved over to his ear. "Wake up," she whispered into his ear.

"Hmm…" Leo said.

"Wake up."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh," Piper said.

Leo groaned. He moved onto his back. Piper smiled. "Hi," She said as Leo opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" Leo asked.

"I'm surprised you're still here."

"Why?"

"Usually you're gone, be…"

"Don't say anything of what you're going to say!" Leo said.

Piper nodded her head. She knew what he meant.

"I enjoyed last night," She said.

"Which part?" Leo asked with a smirk.

Piper chuckled. "I enjoyed it all. Just being with you was the best, but I loved being in your arms while we slow danced."

"I'll hold you in my arms whenever you want to."

Piper gave Leo a smile. He gave a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Hmm, you know what we need?"

"What?" Leo asked.

"A baby."

"I think you just want a baby more than us needing one," Leo said with a smile on his face.

"That is true. I want a baby."

"You want a little girl like the one you saw in the future?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can help you there," Leo said with a smirk.

Piper gave a giggle as Leo climbed on top of her.

**Chapter 5**

"Leo, Leo!" Piper said jumping up and down. She was very excited. She had just gotten home from her OB/GYN. Leo had known she had a doctor's appointment, but he didn't know it was with her OB/GYN.

"Leo!" She shouted.

Leo didn't come.

"Paige?" Piper shouted.

"I'm in my room," Paige shouted back.

Piper smiled. She ran up-stairs to Paige's bedroom.

"Whoa, slow down," Paige said as her sister nearly ran into her.

"Guess what, guess what!" Piper said.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, my God, are you serious?" Paige asked. Piper nodded. "Congratulations." Paige hugged her sister.

"Thank you."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

"Oh, cool."

Piper smiled. "Leo!"

Paige smiled as her sister walked out of her room.

"Leo!" Piper shouted.

"What?" Leo asked. He finally appeared in the foyer.

"Guess what!"

Leo groaned. "Piper, I was in the middle of something!"

"I have some great news."

"What at the doctor's office?"

Piper nodded her head.

"Did you go see your OB/GYN?" Leo asked.

"Yep."

"And?"

"I'm eight weeks pregnant!"

Leo smiled. He picked Piper up, his arm wrapped around her back and the other under her knees. He spun around with her in his arms. Piper smiled as she had her arms wrapped his neck.

Leo stopped spinning. He kissed Piper passionately on the lips. He then put her down. He hugged her.

"I can't believe it," Leo said.

"I know," Piper replied. "We're having a baby!"

"Yeah."

Piper's smile grew wider. Leo was as excited as she was.

"We have to celebrate," Leo said.

"Oh, yeah, we have to celebrate with my sisters and Andy and Cole."

"Yeah," Leo said. He kissed her. "I finally have to go, though. I promise I'll be back later."

"Okay," Piper said. She kissed Leo good-bye. He gave her a hug and then orbed out.

"To Leo and Piper," Prue said.

"To Leo and Piper!" Everyone said.

Piper smiled. She and Leo were out at P3 with Prue, Andy, Phoebe, Cole, Paige, and Paige's boyfriend.

"May your daughter be as cute as our Patricia," Andy said. He began kissing Prue's neck. Prue smiled.

"Down boy!" Phoebe said as she sat on Cole's lap.

"Careful, Cole," Leo said. "Phoebe might end up pregnant next."

"You it like it's a bad thing," Piper said.

"It's not," Cole said.

"One thing at a time for us, though," Phoebe said. "We need to get married first and then we'll talk about kids." She wrapped her arms around Cole's neck.

Piper smiled. She took a sip of her mineral water.

"Who's watching Patricia tonight, Prue?" Paige asked.

"Um…" Prue said. She gave a laugh as Andy was nibbling on her ear. "Darryl."

Paige nodded.

"Darryl or Shelia is our backup baby-sitter if you all are busy," Andy said.

"I'm going to busy from now on," Paige said.

"Me too," Phoebe said.

"I can keep you busy," Cole said.

Phoebe gave a giggle. Cole began tickling her, kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear.

Piper looked at her sisters. Prue and Andy were kissing and talking sweetly to each other. Phoebe and Cole were laughing, giggling, kissing, and whispering. Paige was talking with her boyfriend, Henry Mitchell.

Piper smiled. She was so happy for her sisters. They were happily married (Prue), engaged (Phoebe), or in a relationship with a good guy (Paige). Piper had gone through all of those.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo whispered into her ear.

Piper smiled. "You, what else?"

"Our baby."

"No, I was thinking of you and us and my sisters."

"Why you're sisters?" Leo asked.

"Well, my sisters are either happily married, engaged or in a relationship with a great guy. I have gone through all that. I have been in a relationship with a great guy, engaged to him and then we got married and are happily married."

"And expecting our first child," Leo added.

"Yeah," Piper said.

Leo smiled. He kissed Piper on the lips a couple times.

"Ooh, Leo," Piper said as he kissed her neck and his hand was on her thigh.

Leo chuckled.

**Chapter 6**

"Yay, I get to be an aunt," Prue said.

Piper smiled. It was the next day. She and Prue were at the Manor with Paige.

Piper and her sisters sat in the living room. They were looking at stuff from when they were babies and kids.

"I hate how there isn't a baby book here for you, Paige," Piper said.

"I have mine from my adoptive parents. It's a baby book for me no matter where it came from," Paige said.

Piper nodded her head. She closed her baby book. At least Paige's baby book was finished. Their mom died when Piper was only four, Prue seven and Phoebe two. Paige had been given up at birth to protect her from the Elders. Paige had two parents until she was seventeen.

"You okay, Piper?" Prue asked.

"I'm fine," Piper said. "Just fine." She stood up from her seat and walked out of the living room. She walked to her bedroom.

Piper slammed her bedroom door. She sat down on her bed.

"I promise I won't leave you or any of your siblings like my mom did. I will stay strong, healthy, and safe for you. I will not let a demon or warlock kill me! That is my promise to you, baby!"

Piper wrapped her arms around her stomach. She lay down on the bed.

"Piper," Prue said walking into the bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"No. It's Mom."

"I know," Prue said. "I thought the same way when I had Patricia. Andy helped me see reason, though."

Prue sat down on the edge of the bed. Piper placed her head in her sister's lap.

"I'm here, Piper," Prue said. "So are Phoebe, Paige and Leo. Andy and Cole are here too. Everyone is excited for a new baby. Andy and I are excited because we get to be an aunt and uncle like you and Leo."

Piper smiled. "I know what that excitement is like."

"Yeah, but the excitement of becoming a mom is better."

"Yeah, it is."

Prue smiled. Piper hugged Prue's legs. Prue chuckled.

Piper loved Prue so much. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost Prue like she lost their mom or Grams. Piper would lose it if she lost any of her sisters.

Piper ended up falling asleep at the comfort of Prue there. When she woke up, she found Leo next to her.

"Hey sweetie," Leo said.

"Hi," Piper said. She snuggled up against her husband.

Leo was sitting down on the bed. He lay down with her. "Did you have a good sleep?'

"Mm-hmm. I felt like I was a teenager again. Prue would always be my comfort when I had a bad day. I had a lot of those, especially in high school."

"I know. Prue has a comfort in being there for you, Phoebe, and Paige. I have a comfort in being here with you and our little baby."

Piper laughed. "The baby is like three centimeters tall."

"I see her as a newborn baby in your arms."

"Her?" Piper said. "You still think we'll have that little girl I saw?"

"I hope so," Leo said. "I hope she is a mini-me of you!"

Piper chuckled. "I hope so too. Seven month and then we get to hold her in our arms."

"That's so far away," Leo said. "But we'll get through it."

"Mm-hmm," Piper said.

"Are you going to sleep again?"

"Yes."

Leo smiled. He wrapped his arms around Piper. "I love you," He said kissing her.

Piper looked at her husband with a smile. "Prove it!"

Leo smirked. He kissed Piper passionately. He pushed her onto her back.

**Chapter 7**

Four months later, Piper sat in the office of her OB/GYN. She was reading a book. The last four months had been busy and great. Piper and Leo had been preparing themselves and the Manor for the arrival of their baby.

Piper and Leo were used to taking care of their niece, Patricia, Prue and Andy's fourteen month old daughter. But that was taking care of their niece. Taking care of your niece or nephew was completely different from your own child. The two at least knew how to take care of a baby.

"How far along are you?" A woman asked.

Piper looked at her. "Oh, I'm six months."

The woman smiled. "Is it your first?"

Piper nodded. "How can you tell?"

"You're reading a parenting book," The woman said. "I'm Danielle Cameron."

"Piper Halliwell-Wyatt," Piper said with a smile. "I take it this is not your first."

Danielle shook her head. "Nope. This is my fifth."

"Oh, so you know exactly what to expect."

"Yeah."

"How far along are you?"

"I am due in two weeks."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes," Danielle said. "I'm having a girl. I have thirteen, eleven, seven, and four year old sons at home."

"Oh, so you must be very excited about having a girl."

"Yes. My husband and I are both very excited. He looks forward to having a little girl to spoil. I'm looking forward to it, because I can have all that pink cuteness and all cute little baby girl clothes. Plus when she is older we can make cookies and all that good stuff."

Piper smiled. "How far along are you?"

"I have one more week."

"Oh, yay."

"Are you excited for your first?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. My older sister actually has a fourteenth month old daughter, so I have some experience with babies."

"Good. But taking care of your own kids is completely different from nieces and nephews. Are you going to find out the sex of your baby?"

"That's today. I'm finding out today. My husband wanted to be here, but he's at work."

"What's your husband do?" Danielle asked.

"He helps people," Piper said.

"Is he a doctor?"

"Sure."

Danielle gave Piper a look.

"What does yours do?" Piper asked.

"Oh, Anthony is a retired Marine."

"A Marine?" Piper asked.

"Yes. I'm 33. He is 41. He joined the Marines after he graduated high school. So he was in it for like 20 years. He retired four years ago. We celebrated his retirement and that was how he got Troy, our youngest."

Piper chuckled. "How'd you get your little girl?"

"Just one of those romantic nights, you know?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "That was how I got my baby, I guess. That and the next morning too."

Danielle smiled.

"Piper Halliwell-Wyatt," The nurse called.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and talking to you," Piper said.

"You too and enjoy your first born," Danielle said.

"I will," Piper said. She grabbed her book and purse. She then stood up. She followed the nurse then.

The moment Piper got home and into the Manor from her OB/GYN, she started yelling for Leo.

"Leo, come now, please!" Piper shouted as she stood in the foyer.

There was a sound and sight of a swirl of orbs. The orbs formed the figure of Leo.

"Okay, I'm here," Leo said. "How was your appointment?"

"It was great. Guess the sex of the baby."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes," Piper said. "We're having a girl!"

Leo hugged and kissed Piper. "I get a mini-me of you."

Piper smiled. "I get a mini-me of me too. I can't wait until she is older and we can bake cookies and stuff together."

Leo smiled. "I can't wait to see who she'll look like you or me."

"Well, if you want a mini-me of me she'll have to look like me. She'll have dark hair and beautiful brown eyes like me."

"I do love your brown eyes."

"I know. Can you stay or do you have to go?"

"I'm staying."

"Good," Piper said. "You can orb me up-stairs. I need my afternoon nap."

Leo smiled. He picked Piper up. "Want some company?"

"I always do."

**Chapter 8**

A few months later…

"I hope you all plan on cleaning up my club when the party is over," Piper said to her sisters.

"Don't worry," Prue said. "We have it all under control."

Piper smiled. She was eight and half months pregnant. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were all setting up P3 for Piper's baby shower. There was some reason they weren't having it at the Manor. Piper wanted to know why, but her sisters kept their months shut. She then wondered if Leo was up to something for her. That got her excited.

Piper was getting more excited and nervous with each pasting day. She was excited to become a mother, but also nervous as well. She didn't really know how to be a mom. She just took care of her sisters and family would she needed to. But she was so scared about becoming a mom.

"Uh," Piper said.

"You okay, Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine."

"Do you need something to drink or anything?" Paige asked.

"Can you just orb me home and then come back and get me when its time for the shower, please?"

Paige looked at her other sisters. Phoebe looked at Prue. Prue nodded her.

"Yeah, sure," Paige said. She walked over to Piper. She grabbed her hand and the two then orbed home to the Manor. She orbed into the hallway of the Manor, right outside Piper and Leo's bedroom door.

"Thank you, Paige. I'm going to lie down and nap for a few hours," Piper said.

"I figured that was what you wanted to do. I'll be back a half an hour before the shower to wake you so you can get ready," Paige said.

"Thanks. I'll see you a little later."

"See ya."

As Paige orbed back to P3, Piper opened her bedroom door. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed. She slipped her sneakers off and then crawled into bed.

"What are you doing home?" A voice said.

Piper sat up. She saw Leo. "I'm tired. I needed a nap before the shower."

Leo walked over to the bed. He lay down next to his wife. He placed his hand on her fat pregnant belly. "How's our little girl today?"

"She's moving around a lot," Piper said. "I think she wanted me to come rest so she could sleep."

Leo smiled. "Yeah, that appears to be what she's doing," He said as he rubbed Piper's belly.

Piper smiled. "Can you sense it?"

Leo nodded. "A daddy and mommy always know what their baby wants and what she's doing."

"Yeah, she's settling down. Thank God. I was getting annoyed by it." Piper yawned.

"I think you need to go to sleep too."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

"Good," Piper said. She cuddled with him. Leo wrapped his arm around Piper.

Piper and Leo both ended up falling asleep.

A few hours later, Paige woke Piper up. "Time to get up and ready for the shower," Paige said.

"Okay," Piper said. "Where's Leo?"

"Was he lying with you?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he got called. I'm sure he'll try and make it to the shower, but if not he'll be home later. Your dad is coming home with us after the shower too."

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot about that," Piper said with a smile. She was glad she would get to see her, Prue, and Phoebe's dad, Victor Bennett. He hadn't been in their lives for like twenty years, but a few years ago he showed up after Grams had died and the girls got their powers. He then went away again and showed up a few years later.

Prue had not been happy when he came back after Grams had died, but she got over it and was glad to have him then. When he left and showed up a few years later, Prue was not happy again. She again got over it and was very glad to have him again. He then showed up every so often.

Victor was looking to moving back to San Francisco. Since his girls were giving him grandchildren, he wanted to be around for them. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue didn't care. They just wanted their dad in their lives. Paige got jealous a little when she saw Victor with her older sisters. She missed her adoptive father.

Piper was giddy the whole time as she got ready for the shower. After a half an hour, she and Paige orbed to P3. They orbed into the office.

"There's the mother-to-be," Phoebe said when she saw Piper with Paige.

A few of the guests had started to arrive. Piper greeted everyone with a bright smile.

"Daddy!" Piper said with joy as she hugged Victor Bennett.

"Hi sweetie," Victor said.

Piper smiled as she pulled out of his embrace.

"How are you doing? How's the baby?" He asked.

"I'm good and the baby is good too."

Victor smiled. "Good. Do you have a name for her yet?"

"Yeah, Leo and I, well, I picked it a few months ago."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to announce it later."

Piper had a lot of fun. Andy and Henry showed up as everyone was playing games. Andy had Patricia with him. Piper stole her niece from her brother-in-law.

"I better get her back, Piper," Andy said.

"You will. I have my own coming," Piper said.

"Hi Patricia," Prue said to her daughter as Piper passed by with her.

"Hi Mama," Eighteen month old, Patricia said.

"You want to see your mommy?" Piper asked her niece.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go see your mommy."

Piper walked over to Prue.

"Oh, hello, baby doll," Prue said taking her daughter. "You're going to have a little cousin in a few weeks. Are you excited?"

"Baby cousin," Patricia said.

"That's right," Andy said. "Your cousin will be your baby cousin. Aunt Piper will have a baby girl like your mom and I have you."

Piper smiled. _Damn it, Leo! Get your ass here!_

Piper was getting something to eat when someone slipped their arms around her. Piper knew exactly who it was.

"Sorry, I'm late," Leo said kissing her neck.

"That's okay. I just wanted you to be here."

"Well, I am. I also have something for you at the Manor when we go home."

"Yeah, I don't think we can maneuver that way until after the baby is born."

Leo chuckled. "No, not that." He leaned to whisper into her ear. "Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean we still can't manage to satisfy each other."

Piper smiled. She turned to face Leo. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Piper is going to end up pregnant again as soon as you two can have sex after your first baby is born," Cole said as he stood with Phoebe.

Piper and Leo pulled apart with a smile. They looked at Cole and Phoebe.

"I don't care," Leo said.

"Well, I'll make sure we have protection. One baby at a time," Piper said.

"I think that is a good idea," Phoebe said. "Cole and I will have to move out before we even get married."

Phoebe and Cole were getting married a few months after Piper had her baby. They didn't want to stress each other out with all the great and happy events of their lives.

Piper opened presents from everyone as they were eating cake. Paige had baked the cake and from scratch. She had learned from Piper since she loved to cook and bake. Piper was very proud of her sister. Paige was impressed with herself for doing it.

"Okay, Piper, we all want to know what you're naming your baby girl," One of her friends said.

Piper smiled. "Okay, I decided to name the baby after one of my best friends/sisters."

Phoebe and Paige both knew who it was. It wasn't one of them, though.

"I'm naming her Prudence after my wonder older sister," Piper said.

"Thanks," Prue said.

"But my sister, Paige is her godmother."

"Oh, thank you," Paige said.

"What about me here?" Phoebe asked.

Everyone gave a laugh.

"You can see your niece whenever you want, mostly," Piper said.

"Works for me," Phoebe said.

Piper chuckled.

After the shower, Piper was so glad to get home. Leo orbed them home. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige stayed at the club to clean it up. Piper and Leo also orbed home with some of the presents from people.

"Okay, Leo, what do you have for me?" Piper asked.

"Your mom and Grams," Leo said. "Penny, Patty," He shouted.

Piper smiled. Her mother and grandmother appeared. Piper ran over and hugged them. Piper loved being a witch.

"I don't care why you're here, but why are you?" Piper asked.

"Well, we thought we could give you a little advice on about being a mother," Grams said.

"Leo said you were a little nervous about becoming one. So we're here to help you overcome those nerves a little," Patty said.

Piper smiled. Leo was her hero.

**Chapter 9**

A couple weeks later, Piper had her and Leo's daughter, Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt. She was born at home and she was very healthy.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked Leo a few weeks after their daughter was born. She sat up in bed. She had been napping.

"I'm watching Prudence sleep," Leo whispered as he sat in a chair next to his daughter's basinet.

Piper smiled. She got up from the bed. She gave a yawn. She walked over to Leo. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"She's so precious," Piper whispered.

"I know. She looks like you when you were a baby," Leo said.

"Oh, pedophile!" Piper whispered.

Leo gave a quiet chuckle. "I have been watching you and your sisters since you were born, because I was your assigned Whitelighter. That is kind of creepy, isn't it?"

"Yes and no. But it also means when you weren't here when we first got together, you still got see me naked."

"Oh, those were great times. But I like the times when I'm naked with you."

Piper giggled.

Prudence stirred. Piper bit her lip looking at her daughter. Prudence stayed asleep.

"How long has she been down?" Leo asked.

"An hour. She'll wake up hungry. It's almost feeding time."

Leo nodded. "Let's go down-stairs."

"Okay."

Leo stood up and he orbed them both down-stairs and into the living room. They both sat down on the sofa. They then cuddled up together. Piper gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," Piper said. "Being in your arms makes everything okay."

"Then I won't ever let you out of them."

Piper smiled. She looked at Leo. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Piper opened her mouth, letting Leo's tongue invade. She let a moan out as he massaged her tongue with his.

"Waaah!"

Piper and Leo pulled apart with a smile. "I'll get her for you," Leo said.

Piper smiled. Leo stood up and orbed out of the room. A minute later, he orbed back into the living room with Prudence in his arms.

"Give me a second here," Piper said. She lifted up her shirt and bra. Leo then placed their daughter in her arms. Piper brought Prudence over to her breast and the baby girl started suckling. "There we go."

Leo sat back down on the sofa with Piper. "She's very hungry, huh?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "She's like me. After I wake up from a nap, I'm hungry too or I eat and then I want to take a nap. She'll want to go back to sleep after she's done eating."

"She's a baby and that is what babies do."

Piper nodded her head. She looked down at her daughter who was still suckling on her breast.

"Why is it so quiet?" Leo asked.

"Phoebe and Cole are both at work. Paige is probably with a charge. It's good that it is quiet for Prudence."

Leo nodded his head. He heard jingling. "I gotta go."

"Okay," Piper said. "I'll see you when you get back."

"All right," Leo said. He kissed Piper good-bye and then orbed out.

Piper looked down at Prudence. She was still suckling.

After she finished feeding Prudence, Piper burped the baby and then she covered her breast back up. Piper stood up and walked up-stairs. As she walked, she hummed softly to get Prudence to go back to sleep. Once Piper got to her and Leo's bedroom, Prudence was asleep. She then put Prudence back down in her basinet. Piper grabbed the baby monitor, turned it on and then walked back down-stairs and to the kitchen. She was hungry.

"Hey Piper," Paige said walking into the kitchen as Piper sat at the table eating.

"Hey," Piper said.

Paige grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down at the table next to her sister.

"You okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Were you up late with Henry last night?" Piper asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Paige shook her head with a chuckle. "No, I just couldn't sleep last night."

"Oh, I hate those nights. Leo hates those nights too. He gets annoyed by me moving around a lot and I can understand that."

"Yeah, well, I just have a lot of my mind right now," Paige said.

"What happened?"

"I lost one of my charges the other day. That was the day I came up very upset and didn't want to talk."

"Oh, do you doubt yourself as a Whitelighter now?"

Paige nodded.

"Oh, Paige, do not doubt yourself. You are a great Whitelighter and witch. We can't save everyone. We are very lucky by the people we can save as witches, but we can't save all the innocents."

Paige nodded her head.

"Don't doubt your job, Paige. You love being a witch and a Whitelighter. You just go out there and protect your other charges."

"Thanks, Piper."

"I'm your sister. It's what I'm here for."

"I wish I had had you when I was younger," Paige said. "Especially right after my parents died."

"If you would have had me when you were younger, you would have grown up with Prue, Phoebe, and me and then you're adoptive parents would have never gotten you. I know you were a wild child as a teenager, but so were Prue and Phoebe. You all had the same hair style going back in high school too. You all had the long hair and bangs going on. I think that was just the style back then, huh?"

Paige nodded her head. "Yeah, but we're all sisters too. I bet you would have been a wild child too if you didn't feel like a loner in high school."

"Yeah, but that is all in the past. I live for the moment now. I have three sisters that I love so much. I have a niece who is so adorable. I have a wonderful husband and a baby, which is what I have always wanted."

Paige smiled. "I always wanted a real family after my parents died and I got that when I found out who my birth mother was. Our mom might be gone, but I got three loving sisters, plus two brother-in-laws."

Piper smiled. "Are you gonna be here for awhile?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Will you watch Prudence for me while I go to the club?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. I need to get a few hours in there."

"Hey, we need your source of income coming through. Phoebe and Cole are going to move out eventually."

"Yeah," Piper said.

"Hey, do you want me to orb you to the club?"

"No, I better drive."

Piper got up and walked out of the kitchen then.

"I'm home," Piper shouted when she got home later that evening from the club. There were no sounds of anybody. "Paige?" Nothing.

Piper walked up-stairs and to Paige's room. Paige's wasn't in there. Piper went up to the attic. Paige wasn't there either. Piper made her way into her bedroom. Paige wasn't in there with Prudence either, but Leo was.

Piper smiled at the sight of her husband. Leo lay on the bed, on top of the covers, sleeping. Prudence lay on her stomach on top of Leo's crest. There were pillows on both sides of Leo, which his elbows rested on to keep his arms level with his body.

Piper ran over to the bed. She carefully got on the bed. She crawled over to Leo and kissed him lightly on the lips. Leo gave a little groan and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Piper.

"Hey," He whispered.

"Hi," Piper said. She kissed him again on the lips. "You look so cute with Prudence."

Leo smiled. "Well, I wanted to have something in my arms while I took a nap and who better than her?"

"Me," Piper said.

"Right," Leo said.

Piper smiled. Leo carefully sat up, trying to disturb Prudence. She stayed asleep. Leo got up from the bed and placed her back in her basinet. Piper moved the pillows back to their place on the bed. Leo lay on the bed again and Piper cuddled up with him.

"So what's for dinner?" Leo asked.

"I was thinking Chinese food. I'm too tired to cook," Piper said.

"Sounds good. Are you hungry now?"

"Yes."

"The usual?" Leo asked sitting up in bed.

"Yes."

"All right," Leo said. He reached for the phone and dialed the number for the Chinese food place that was on speed dial.

**Chapter 10**

"Damn demons!" Piper said. She walked over to Prudence's crib and picked her crying daughter up.

"You're okay, honey," Piper cooed. She held her against her crest and bounced her up and down. "Mommy won't let any demons take you away."

Prudence was three months old now. Demons and warlocks had been attacking non-stop for the last month. Piper was getting very pissy. She already had enough troubles of demons and warlocks coming after her and her sisters. But the demons and warlocks went after Patricia shortly after she was born too. Prue had to keep a potion that was a duplicate of Piper's blowing up powers on hand 24/7 for when a lower level demon or warlock went after Patricia.

"Leo!" Piper shouted.

Leo orbed into Prudence's bedroom, which was Phoebe's old bedroom. She and Cole had been married last month and were now living in a penthouse apartment.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The usual," Piper said.

"Demons and warlocks?"

"Yeah and they're going after Prudence!"

"Is she okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she's okay."

Leo took Prudence from Piper, cradling his daughter in his arms. Piper gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so tired of this," Piper said. "I'm so sick of demons and warlocks. They seem to always be coming where I am too! They also complicate things while I'm trying to keep the books in order and inventory stalked at the club."

"Isn't that what you have a manager for too?"

"Yes, but he is also there so I can spend some nights at home with husband and daughter, along with my sisters and brother-in-laws too."

Leo nodded his head. "You have been working hard for the last two weeks, Piper. What do you say about you and me going away?"

A smile popped on Piper's face. "I'd say I'd like that, but when and where."

Leo smiled. "Um, a weekend getaway to a beach house in Laguna Beach."

"Who's beach house?"

"Well, Andy and I were talking about taking you and Prue away. Cole and Phoebe said they'd take care of their nieces and Paige would too. They would take shifts while we were gone."

Piper smiled. A weekend getaway with her husband, sister and brother-in-law. Not to mention that it was with her older sister, who she always had fun with and her brother-in-law who always helped Prue have some fun too.

"Is it this weekend?"

Leo grinned. "Yeah, can you go away for the weekend?"

"Can you, Mr. Whitelighter?"

"Yeah, because even I need a break too."

Piper smiled. "Are we ready to leave Prudence, though?"

"Well, we could bring her with us if you want, but we're also just an orb away from her. Paige, Phoebe, and Cole can just shout for me and I'll orb right to them. Plus there is a thing called a telephone, you know that thing you used so many times before you found out you were a witch or when you were having breakfast and talking to Dan on the phone."

Piper gave her husband a look. "Don't you start on him! We're married. We have a daughter. Frankly, I haven't thought of him since the day he moved away. I have only been thinking of you since then. I have been thinking of all the fun we can have together."

"What are you thinking of now?" Leo asked.

Piper grinned. "Oh, I'm thinking of you and me on a beach having a moonlight swim, maybe even a moonlight skinny dip!"

Leo gave a smirk. "Keep talking." He placed Prudence in her crib.

Piper's grin turned into a dirty smirk. "Well, as we're having a moonlight skinny dip, we're kissing and in each other arms, you then orb us to the bedroom we're staying in at the beach house and I have my way with you!"

"Oh, you have your way with me, huh?" Leo said wrapping his arms around Piper and pulling her toward him.

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh, well, it'll be more like me having my way with you," Leo said with a smirk. "You know where I pin your hands down and you moan, scream, cry, and whimper my name."

Piper smiled. "Oh, that way! I thought you were talking about where you use me for your own personal pleasure."

"Kind of like you freezing me for your own?"

Piper chuckled. "Yeah, but you would too."

"Yeah, I would."

Piper giggled.

"So you, me, Prue, and Andy going away this weekend?"

Piper nodded. "Yes, just as long as you play evenly with having your way with me."

"Oh, you can your way with me any time you want, sweetie!"

Piper giggled. "In that case, orb us to the bedroom."

Leo smirked. He orbed them both to their bedroom then.

**Chapter 11**

"I don't think we were the only ones that needed to get away for the weekend," Piper said to Leo. Leo smiled.

The two were sitting on the deck of the beach house they were at with Prue and Andy. Prue and Andy were down on the beach. They were both lying on a blanket. They were both enjoying the sun. Prue needed a tan and Andy was so irresistible with one, in his wife's opinion.

"I think so too," Leo said. "Andy needed to get away from solving cases."

"It's the hard not life for a Charmed One," Piper said.

Leo nodded.

Piper sighed. She loved sitting on the deck, doing nothing. Doing nothing was fun, especially when her husband was sitting with her. Piper noticed Leo looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Leo said with a smile.

Piper chuckled. "I know that smile. You're plotting something."

"And what would I be plotting, huh? I have you here."

Piper grinned. "Oh, I think you're going to chase me."

"And why would I do that?"

"For this reason," Piper said. She dumped her glass untouched ice water top of it. She then took off running.

"Ooh!" Leo said getting up. He chased after his wife.

"No orbing!" Piper shouted.

Prue and Andy heard Piper. They looked over at her. She was running and Leo was chasing her.

"You'll never catch me," Piper shouted. She looked over her shoulder. Leo was still chasing her.

Piper suddenly tripped.

"A-ha!" Leo said.

Piper shirked. She got to her feet, but Leo tackled her down. Piper screamed. Leo pinned Piper down on the sand.

"I got you!" Leo said.

"I tripped!"

"Yeah and now you're going into the ocean!" Leo said. He orbed Piper and himself from where they were on the beach and into the water.

"Damn it, Leo!" Piper shouted.

Prue and Andy laughed. Piper stood up in the water. She pulled her jean shorts down. She had been wearing shorts and a tank top over her two piece bathing suit. Leo was in his swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"That's what you get for dumping ice water on me," Leo said.

"So you orbed me into a cold ocean? You're so nice!"

"Well, you know I like it when you're wet."

Piper grinned. "Not in front of my sister."

Leo looked over at Prue. She and Andy were back to paying attention to each other. "She's occupied."

Piper looked over at her sister and brother-in-law. She nodded her head. "Orb us back up to the deck."

Leo nodded. There was no one around. So he grabbed onto Piper's hand and orbed them both back to the deck.

"Thank you," Piper said. She took her wet tank top and shorts off to reveal herself in her light green camo bikini with a pink rose on the right side of the top with a few little pink jewels around the top of the rose. (A/N: It's a bathing suit like I have!)

"Oh, if you're taking clothes off now," Leo said with a smirk.

Piper grinned. "My clothes are wet." She threw her shorts and tank top on a deck chair. She grabbed the towel that was sitting there too. She dried off the rest of her body, because she was still wet from Leo orbing them into the water. "I'm gonna grab a few more towels and then go tan."

"All right," Leo said.

Piper walked into the house then. After grabbing a couple beach towels and blanket, Piper walked back out onto the deck. She and Leo then walked down to the beach.

"Can you two please not do that right on the beach?" Piper said to Prue and Andy.

Prue and Andy looked at Piper. Prue was lying on her back. Andy lay on his side, his elbow propped up with his head in his hand. The two were lying very close together. Andy was running his hand up and down Prue's body above the waist.

"Then go away," Prue said.

"Exactly," Andy said. "I'm the one that came up with the idea to come here, because the beach house belongs to one of my old friends."

"Well, la-ti-duh," Piper said. "Leo and I can just orb home and you two can drive or whatever."

"Or we could just stay here forever and you can take care of Patricia for us," Prue said.

"You would never, ever do that to your daughter, Prue."

Piper grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him along, away from her sister and brother-in-law. Leo set the blanket up while Piper put sun screen on. She would have put on sun tanning oil, but she didn't want to burn. Piper sun screen on Leo too.

"We don't need to get sun burnt now do we?" Piper said.

"No, I don't want to hear you complain."

"I complain a lot, don't I?"

"Mostly. But I can make you forget what you're complaining about," Leo said wrapping his arms around Piper.

"Can you know?" She replied with a grin.

"Oh, yeah," Leo said. He then kissed his wife passionately on the lips.

Piper smiled against his lips. She pushed him away, though. "Sun screen first and then kissing."

Leo didn't complain.

After putting sun screen on, Piper and Leo both made themselves comfortable on the blanket. They kissed, talked sweetly, and enjoyed the sun.

Piper was so glad to take a shower and relax the rest of the night after spending the afternoon on the beach. Leo, Prue, and Andy all felt the same. Piper and Prue were both tired from the beach that day that they didn't have the strength to make themselves and husbands dinner. Leo and Andy ending up making themselves and their wives dinner. Everyone was exhausted. Leo and Andy just made sandwiches, which were very good.

"I'm glad we came out here for the weekend," Piper said as she and Leo lay in bed.

"Me too. I'm glad that I have you in my arms right now," Leo said.

"I'm glad to be in them. I'm glad to be going home tomorrow. I miss Prudence and Paige."

"Me too. I miss Prudence most of all. But at least we got away and you got to relax."

"Yeah, thank you for bringing me here with Prue and Andy," Piper said.

"You're welcome. But we have to thank Andy for the idea of the beach house. I just had an idea to get you away for the weekend. He said he and Prue needed to get away too and he could talk to a friend who had a beach house here."

"Yes."

"I'm sure Prue has already thanked Andy a couple times for bringing her here."

"Oh, Leo!" Piper said hitting him lightly.

Leo laughed. "Come on, it's not like we don't do the exact same thing."

"Yes, I don't want to think of my sister and brother-in-law having sex. Yes, my sisters and I do talk about it, but we don't give exact details."

"I hope not. I don't want you giving away my secrets!"

Piper giggled. "I love it when it's just you and me around. We have more fun that way."

"Yeah, I just love being alone with you. We can be sleeping, out to eat or at a movie, sitting in the living room, bedroom or kitchen, or making love."

"Yeah, same here. That is what a relationship is all about."

"Yeah," Leo said kissing Piper's forehead.

"I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Piper."

**Chapter 12**

Piper sighed. She sat in the tub of her and Leo's bathroom taking a bubble bath. She was tired. Prudence, who was eighteen months old now, had been sick the last few days.

Piper had been taking care of her. Prudence had had a fever the last few days. Piper sat up during the night with Prudence in her arms. It seemed to help Prudence sleep too. Paige helped take care of her goddaughter too.

But Prudence had finally started feeling better that afternoon. Her fever was down, which was great. It stayed down from that afternoon to the evening. Leo said he would take care of Prudence while Piper just went and relaxed for awhile. Piper had been going non-stop the last few days with taking care of Prudence, the club and demons and warlocks. Leo had been off taking care of his chargers over the last few days and he knew Piper was not happy while she took care of their daughter and he was away.

Piper closed her eyes and leaned her head back in the tub. She enjoyed the warm water of her bath and the sweet smell of her favorite scented candles that were lit.

Leo sat in Prudence's room with her in his arms. She was sound asleep in his arms. He was glad her fever had been down since the afternoon. He just wished he had been there for her more while she had been sick. He had wanted to be there so he could give Piper a break and let Paige go out with Henry.

Leo carefully stood up. He placed Prudence in her crib. He covered her up with her blanket and placed her favorite little stuffed animal next to her. He then quietly walked out of the room. He turned the light off and closed the door. The baby monitor was already on.

After soaking in the tub for a half an hour, Piper stood up and got out. She drained the tub and then dried off. She blew the candles out of the bathroom. She put her robe on and unclipped her hair, which she had put up so it wouldn't get wet. She ran her hands through her hair and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Piper looked around the room. She didn't see Leo around. "Leo!"

Leo was in the living room. A smile popped on his face at the sound of Piper calling him. He orbed up into their bedroom. "Hey."

"Is Prudence asleep?"

"Yeah, I think more sleep is all she needs and she'll feel better in the morning."

"Good."

"Do you feel better after a bath?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded her head. She went to walk away from Leo. He got in her way so she couldn't.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Leo said.

"Oh, I don't think it is nothing."

"It isn't."

"What is it then?"

Leo didn't answer her. He leaned in kissed her lightly on the lips. He brought his hands up to cup her face in them. He then placed a few kisses, one after the other on her lips. He then slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Piper moaned. Leo began massaging her tongue with his. Leo's hands slipped inside Piper's rope. She let a moan out against his lips as his hands fondled her breasts. Leo moved his lips to Piper's neck then. Piper closed her eyes as he kissed, licked, sucked, and bit at her neck.

"God, Leo," Piper groaned as he bit her neck hard. It was right at the most sensitive part of her neck as well.

Leo moved his lips back to Piper's. Her hands slipped to his shirt. She pulled away from him. Leo had to pull his hands out of Piper's rope so she could take off his shirt. Piper crashed her lips against Leo's, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Leo untied Piper's rope. He then opened it, pushing it off and down her shoulders.

Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's neck. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He then climbed on top of her. Piper gasped as Leo took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. She arched her back into him as his right hand fondled her other breast.

Leo gave the same treatment to her left breast and fondled her right with his left hand. His right hand slipped down between her thighs. "Leo!" Piper moaned as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

Leo brought his lips up to Piper's. Piper bucked her hips against Leo's right hand. His left remained on her left breast. Piper slipped her tongue inside Leo's mouth. Leo sucked on her tongue. Piper moaned against his lips. God, he was so good with his hands, lips, and mouth.

Knowing Leo was distracting with her, Piper slipped her hands down to Leo's jeans. She undid his belt. She then unbuttoned and unzipped them. She slid her hands slowly down into his boxers. Leo could feel Piper's hands moving. He groaned as she took his length into her hands.

Leo moved his hand from between his wife's thighs. He moved his left hand from her breast and to her back.

Piper pulled away from Leo. "Just because I have hold of you, doesn't mean you have to stop having hold of me!"

"I thought you liked it when I played fair," Leo said.

"I do, but I thought I was playing fair," She said stroking him.

Leo groaned. Piper grinned. She nibbled on her husband's ear.

"Do you want me, Leo?" She hissed into his ear.

"God, yes!" Leo moaned.

"How badly do you want me, hmm?" Piper squeezed her hands tightly, but not too tightly. She kissed, licked, and sucked as the sensitive part of his neck.

"So badly!"

"And how badly is that?" She liked to make him beg like he did her.

"The badly where you just want me to be rough with you."

Piper removed her hands from Leo. "Then why don't you get that way with me, huh?"

Leo got off of the bed. He slid his jeans and boxers off. He climbed back on top of Piper.

"You're good at getting me to beg," Leo said. "But now it's my turn to do so!"

Piper grinned. "I don't think so." She pushed Leo onto his back and straddled his waist. Leo could have easily moved her back onto her back, but he didn't. Piper grabbed onto Leo's length and slipped him inside of her. She placed her hands on Leo's shoulders and began to move her hips against his.

Leo grabbed onto Piper's hips helping her move faster and harder. Leo also honestly thought Piper was tired from taking care of Prudence the last few days, but obviously he was wrong.

Leo soon moved Piper onto back, getting on top of her and pumping as hard and as fast he could. Piper wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. It was what she had wanted Leo to do all along. She had just wanted him to know that she wasn't in the mood for begging.

Later that night, after making love for hours, Piper was sound asleep in Leo's arms. Leo laid awake enjoying her in his arms and the smell of her. She still smelt good from her bubble bath earlier that night.

Prudence suddenly began crying. Leo heard Piper groan.

"I got her. You stay here and sleep," Leo whispered into his wife's ear.

Piper didn't argue. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Anytime, sweetie." Leo kissed her cheek. He then got up and out of bed. He put his robe on and headed to Prudence's room.

Prudence was standing in her crib waiting for someone when Leo walked in. Leo walked over to her and picked her. He comforted her. He felt she had a dirty diaper. He walked over to the changing table and placed her down. After changing her diaper, Leo picked Prudence up and bounced her up and down in his arms to get her to go to sleep.

When she was asleep again, Leo placed her back in her crib and left the room. Once he got back into bed with Piper, she wasn't sleeping. She was ready for more love making.

"It's a good thing I'm already dead!" Leo said. He kissed Piper, climbing on top of her.

Piper laughed a little against his lips at his comment.

**Chapter 13**

"Morning, beautiful," Leo said the next morning to Piper.

"Good morning," She said with a smile. She leaned over kissing her husband passionately on the lips. "God, you were amazing last night, Leo!"

"You too!" Leo said. "Everything about last night was amazing."

Piper nodded her head with grin.

Leo smiled. He slid one of his hands underneath the covers. He moved it to Piper's body. Piper smiled as his hand slowly traveled down her crest and to her stomach. Piper closed her eyes as Leo very slowly moved his hand between her legs. A soft moan escaped her lips as Leo slipped two fingers inside of her.

A smirked popped up on Leo's face. He moved under the covers. Piper didn't notice it. She only noticed it when the covers flew off of her and Leo replaced his fingers with his tongue.

"God, Leo!" Piper cried. She grabbed onto the sheets of the bed.

Leo smiled to himself. He removed his tongue and moved up Piper's body. He kissed her stomach and up to her crest. He kissed the top of each of her breast. He then kissed Piper on the lips, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. Piper grabbed onto his face with both of her hands. Leo moved up a little. He grabbed onto Piper's legs and slipped inside of her.

Leo began thrusting then. He kept hold of her legs.

"I gotta go, Piper," Leo said against her lips as they were in the middle of it.

"What?" She asked pulling away from him.

"I have to go," Leo said.

"No!"

"Yes."

"Clip your wings now!" Piper said.

"What? Clip my wings now?"

"Yes, if you do we never ever have to worry about you being called in the middle of sex again!"

Leo smiled. "No, you're just going to have to wait until later."

Piper groaned as Leo pulled out of her. He then got dressed.

"Fine. I have other things to do. I should go check on Prudence."

"She's fine. She's with Paige. I can tell," Leo said.

"Good. I'll go see how she is, though." Piper got up from the bed. She grabbed a bra and panties from her lingerie draw. She put them on along with a tank top and sweat pants.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Leo said.

"Don't make any promises," Piper said. She grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. "I'll be taking care of Prudence."

"Come on, Piper, you sometimes have to leave to go deal with the club when we're almost getting to it," Leo said. "It's only fair."

"Now I know how Andy felt when Prue had to leave every so often to deal with demons and warlocks."

"Yeah, Henry and Cole and Andy have to deal with it like I have to too. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Well, how about we make the time for later? I do need to do some stuff for the club."

"Sounds good," Leo said. "Maybe Phoebe and Cole are up to baby-sitting tonight."

"Or we just put Prudence to bed early and get busy after she is asleep."

"Works for me!"

Piper smiled. She kissed Leo good-bye. He then orbed out.

"You know what I hate," Piper said to Paige when she walked into the kitchen.

"When Leo has leave when you two are in the middle of having sex?" Paige asked looking at her sister.

"Yes!"

"I can totally sympathize with her," Paige said. "Henry and I are getting busy on occasion and he gets a call in the middle of it, because one of his parolees is in trouble and at the police station."

"And he has to leave, right?"

"Yep," Paige said. "Prue deals with it too when Andy gets a call to show up at a crime scene. She is not happy."

"Can Phoebe sympathize with us?"

"Yes, since Cole is an attorney and he gets called to deal with new cases."

"Our men have the greatest jobs in the world, don't they?" Piper said.

"They all love it. But Henry makes up for being called away. I actually got a little booty this morning before I came home, thank you very much," Paige said with a smile.

Piper chuckled. "Yeah, I got some last night and Leo and I were in the middle of it and he had to leave."

"That sucks. I hope he'll make up for it later. I don't like to hear about my sisters having sex, but we are always in better moods when we're getting some, especially you and Prue."

"Yeah, Prue is very happy when she gets a little or a lot."

"I don't blame her," Paige said. "Andy is a hottie."

"Um, yeah, I can say that because he isn't really a brother or a blood relative. He is like a brother, though."

"Of course," Paige said. "Leo's hot too."

"Damn right he is! Henry is too! Cole is too, but I really don't wanna go there, because he did try to kill us a few times."

"Yeah, but he is totally in love with Phoebe and he is great with his nieces and nephews."

"Yeah, when he and Phoebe have kids, he'll be a great dad," Piper said.

Prue and Andy's daughter, Patricia was 28 months old making her two years old. Prue and Andy had another baby. The two had a son which they named Penn. If they had a girl they would have named the girl Penelope after Grams, but they had a boy instead. Penn was six months old.

Penn has been conceived when Prue and Andy had got away for the weekend with Piper and Leo.

"Yeah, well, Prudence has eaten and everything. I orbed home after I got some loving from my boy toy. I left him to sleep. I had stayed at his place during the night while he left, so I wasn't really tired this morning."

"Thank you, Paige," Piper said. She walked over into the conservatory when Prudence was in her playpen playing.

"Mommy!" Prudence squealed with delight.

"Hi baby," Piper said. She picked her daughter up. "You feeling better today?"

"Yes. Where Daddy?"

"He had to go take care of a charge or whatever." _It had better have been a charge and not the damn Elders!_

"Do you want to go to the club with Mommy?"

"Yes!" Prudence said.

"Okay, let's go get dressed."

Piper then headed up-stairs. She got Prudence out of her pajamas and into some regular clothes. Piper then changed out of her sweatpants and into some jeans. She threw a shirt over her tank top.

Ten minutes later, Piper and Prudence were on their way to P3. Piper did the books in the office while Prudence played on the floor on a blanket.

"Daddy," Prudence said suddenly.

Piper looked up. She saw Leo. "Why hello there."

"Hey," Leo said. He picked Prudence up from the floor. "How's my baby girl this morning?"

"Good."

"Good," Leo said. He looked at Piper. He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Piper giggled. "Did I unleash something in you last night?"

Leo nodded his head. "Yeah, when I get you going, you never wanna stop and then I never wanna stop either."

Piper grinned at him. "I'm kind of busy here!"

Leo gave his wife a look. "Fine. Two can play that game!" He then orbed out with Prudence.

Piper chuckled. Later that night was going to be so much fun.

**Chapter 14**

Before putting Prudence to bed that night, Piper changed into a very sexy nightgown and put a matching robe on over it. She then sat in Prudence's room and read her a story. She read a short story and Prudence wasn't sleeping yet. Piper sat with her daughter in her arms and rocked in the rocking chair. Piper hummed quietly. Prudence fell asleep in her mother's arms, but Piper didn't get up right away when she knew she was.

Leo knew Piper was wasting time. He knew Prudence was asleep by now, but Piper wasn't going to put her in her crib and come into their bedroom.

Leo wasn't going to play games tonight. No, he was just going to satisfy Piper over and over and over again until she was too tired to take it anymore. He had his ways to last awhile too.

Piper finally made her way into their bedroom. Leo wasn't in there.

Piper smiled. She went to grab her brush. She heard the bedroom door close. She turned around. She saw Leo. She grinned.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah," Leo said walking over to her.

Piper smiled. She put her brush down on the dresser. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, you," Leo said. He kissed Piper passionately on the lips.

As he kissed her, he moved her up against the wall near the dresser. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Piper moaned as he pushed her against the wall. His hands moved down her body and to the tie of her rope. He slowly untied it and pulled the tie out of its loops. He dropped the tie to the floor. He then ran his hands inside the rope. Piper moaned again as he ran his hands in her nightgown, cupping her breasts.

Leo pulled away from Piper. He slid the rope off of her and it fell to the floor. He looked down the nightgown she wore. It was black with spaghetti straps and a v-neck. It was short and silky. Her breasts showed her perfect cleavage. Her small figure looked wonderful in it.

"You like what you see?" Piper asked with a smile.

"You know I do," Leo said. "You know I love it."

Piper smiled. Leo crashed his lips against hers. Piper grabbed onto his face with her hands. He slipped his tongue into her mouth massaging her tongue with his. Piper stood with her back against the wall still. Leo had his left hand on the wall. His slid his right down between Piper's legs. She moaned against his lips as his fingers slipped inside of her.

Piper pulled away Leo. He began kissing, sucking, and licking at her neck and collarbone. Piper moaned as Leo moved his fingers in and out. She grabbed onto his head with her right hand and pulled on his hair, her other hand grabbed onto the dresser.

"Oh, Leo!" Piper moaned as she climaxed.

Leo didn't stop kissing, sucking or licking at her neck. He lifted one of her legs up and dropped to his knees. He placed her leg on his shoulder.

"God, Leo!" Piper cried. First his fingers and now his tongue. He was going to drive Piper crazy that night.

Leo smiled to himself as he loved Piper with his tongue. She moaned and groaned. She shook with ecstasy. Piper couldn't stand much longer. Her leg was about to give way.

Leo knew Piper was going to fall. He pulled his tongue out of her and stood up. He picked Piper up and carried her to the bed. He placed Piper down and took his shirt off. Piper pulled her husband on top of her and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She ran her hands over his muscular body.

Leo moved onto his back. Piper straddled his body, loving him for moving onto his back. She moved her hands all over him. Leo rested his on her hips. Piper moved her hands down to Leo's pants. She undid them. She pulled away from Leo. She moved back onto her back, pulling Leo on top of her. Leo slipped his pants off. Staying in his boxers, he grabbed onto Piper's nightgown. She lifted her arms up so he could take it off. Leo threw it to the floor.

Leo straddled Piper's body. He took left nipple into his mouth. Piper moaned and arched her back. Leo suckled on her nipple like it was a piece of hard candy. He began to fondle her right breast with his left hand. Piper moaned again. She loved it when he gave both her breasts treatment while doing something completely different to the other.

Leo moved his mouth to her right breast and his right hand to her left breast. Instead of fondling her breast, Leo ran his thumb over her nipple. Leo wondered when Piper was going to make him continue on. She didn't seem to care.

Leo moved his mouth his neck. He moved his right hand remained on her left breast. He cupped it tightly in his hand. Piper groaned.

Piper moved his hands down to Leo's boxers then. She slipped her hands inside and grabbed onto him. Leo groaned against her neck. Piper began stroking him.

Leo moved away from Piper. She moved her hands out of his boxers. He stood up, taking them off. He then climbed on top of Piper. He smiled at her as he slipped inside of her. Piper moaned at the feel of him inside of her.

Leo captured Piper's lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and began thrusting. He moaned against Piper's lips as she sucked on his tongue. Leo moved slowly, but he soon sped right up. He took her hands and pinned them down with his.

"Yes, Leo!" Piper moaned with a smile as he pumped as hard and fast as he could. She squeezed his hands, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"God, Piper," Leo said. She felt so good.

Piper and Leo both moaned and groaned the entire time.

"God, Leo, you're giving my legs a good work out," Piper said.

Leo smiled. He had hold of Piper's legs. Every time he thrusted in and out of Piper, he moved her legs with him. He let go of her legs and right away she wrapped them around him.

"God, Leo, I can't go again," Piper finally said a little after 3 in the morning.

Leo smiled. He moved back onto his back. "Mission accomplished!" He said.

Piper looked at him with a grin. "You're such a bad boy!"

"You love me for it."

"I do," Piper said. She leaned over kissing him.

Leo pulled the covers of them both.

"I think I should tell you now that we might be having a baby in the next nine months now," Piper said.

Leo smiled. "We were due for another baby anyway!"

Piper nodded her head. "What do you say another girl?"

Leo shrugged. "Let's wait to find out if you're pregnant first. Then we'll talk about the sex of the baby!"

Piper nodded her head. She gave a yawn. "Time for sleep now."

"Mm-hmm," Leo said.

Piper cuddled up with Leo as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night," Leo said.

"Good night," Piper said. "Thank you so much for the last two nights. They were great!"

"You're welcome," Leo said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Piper said. She kissed him.

The two then drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 15**

"Oh, Piper," Leo said walking into their bedroom a few months later.

Piper sat up in bed and looked at her husband.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded her head. "I'm just not feeling well."

Leo walked over and got on the bed next to wife. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little under the weather I guess."

Piper lay back down on the bed. Leo lay down with her. Piper cuddled up with him. Leo wrapped his arms around her. Piper rested her head on his crest. She listened to his heart. Leo grabbed onto Piper's left hand that rest on his rest and intertwined his right hand fingers with them.

"Did you need to tell me something?" Piper asked.

"No, I just wanted you to know I was coming into the room."

"All right, then."

Piper closed her eyes. Leo slipped his left hand under her shirt and moved it to her back. He then ran his fingers lightly across it. Piper twitched.

Leo smiled. "Do you like that?"

"You're tickling me a little."

"I'm tickling your back."

"Well, stop," Piper said.

"I don't think so."

Piper started giggling as Leo tickled her sides.

"Leo, stop," Piper said.

"I don't think so."

"No, stop," Piper said.

Leo stopped tickling her. Piper got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom. She then got sick. Leo went into the bathroom. He kneeled down next to Piper.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Piper didn't answer as she continued to get sick. Leo ran his hand up and down her back.

"Oh, gross," Piper said flushing the toilet and standing up a few minutes later. She walked over to the sink. She grabbed the plastic cup that sat on the counter. She filled it with water and washed the taste of vomit from her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked again.

"No," Piper said.

Leo went over to her. "Do you have the flu?" He touched her face.

"I think so. I know I'm not pregnant. I don't have the symptoms I had when I was…" Piper almost fell.

"It's okay, I got you," Leo said wrapping his arms around her. He scooped her into his arms. He took her back into their bedroom and to the bed. "Yeah, you have a fever, sweetie."

"I feel it."

"I can fix that," Leo said. He held his hand over her and his hand glowed.

Piper smiled. She sighed.

"Better?" Leo asked.

"Much," Piper said. "You shouldn't use your powers like that."

"What do I care?"

"You care a lot."

"For you and Prudence. Maybe even another little one."

"You want another baby?" Piper asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, let's make one then!" Piper said.

**Chapter 16**

"LEO!" Piper shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Leo asked.

Piper turned around. She smiled. She had been in the bedroom. Leo had just walked into the room. It was a month later.

"Where were you?"

"Doing my job. Where else would I be?"

"I don't know," Piper said.

Leo walked over to Piper. "Is something wrong? Did you need something?"

Piper shook her head. "I have some news."

"You're pregnant?"

Piper smiled. "How did you know?"

"We've been trying for like three months for baby number two."

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Yay," Leo said. He hugged and kissed Piper. "When did you find out?"

"Today. I'm six weeks a long."

"Does Prudence know yet?"

"Yes and she's very excited for a baby brother or sister," Piper said.

Leo grinned. He pressed his forehead against Piper's. "What does Mommy want?"

Piper shrugged. "Mommy doesn't care. She just wants a healthy baby." She wrapped her arms around Leo's neck. "What does Daddy want?"

Leo shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm not sure. I think I just want a healthy baby too. You know I love you and Prudence, so maybe another girl."

"You want another girl?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"I want a girl. I just love girls. I love all the pink cuteness."

"I know," Leo said. "I don't mind girls."

"If we have a boy I'll be content with that too. I like baby boys too. I love Penn. Plus if we have a boy, I'll have a little Leo."

Leo chuckled. "So we don't care either which way. A boy or a girl is a blessing. We love all babies, especially if you're its mother."

"And you're its father."

"Which I am."

"And I'm its mother."

"Then everything is perfect."

Piper smiled. Leo smiled. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her.

"Mommy, Daddy," Twenty-one month old, Prudence said orbing into the bedroom.

"Hi Princess," Leo said. He walked over and picked her up. "So you're going to be a big sister, huh?"

"Yeah, just like Mommy, Aunt Prue, and Aunt Phoebe," Prudence said.

"That's right," Piper said.

"Are you excited?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I just want a little sibling."

"Well, you're getting one," Piper said.

"Yay."

Leo smiled. "We need to celebrate."

"How about we all go out to dinner?" Piper said.

"Yeah," Prudence said.

"All right," Leo said. "What time is it?" He looked at his watch. It was 5 o'clock. He heard jingling suddenly. "Oh, not now."

"You have to go?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Go," Piper said taking Prudence from him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. It's just the Elders."

"All right."

Leo kissed Piper good-bye and Prudence on the cheek. He then orbed out.

"Let's go get ready to go out for when Daddy gets back, okay?"

"Okay," Prudence said.

Piper walked out of her bedroom and to Prudence's. Piper helped Prudence change her clothes. Piper then went back to her and Leo's room and changed out of her t-shirt and sweatpants. Leo orbed back into the bedroom.

"That was fast," Piper said.

Leo nodded. "The Elders heard us and wanted to congratulate us."

"Oh, well, thank you," Piper shouted at the ceiling.

Leo chuckled. "Where's Prudence?"

"Her room. I'll be ready in few minutes and then we can go to dinner."

"All right," Leo said.

**Chapter 17**

Six and half months later, Piper and her sisters were at the Manor. They were having a small baby shower for Piper. Two-year-old, Prudence was playing with Prue's kids, her cousins, Patricia, who was three years old, and Penn, who was fifteen months old.

"Here's to Piper," Paige said. "We wish her the best of luck of taking care of Prudence and her twin son and daughter!"

"To Piper," Prue and Phoebe said.

"To Mommy," Prudence said.

"To Aunt Piper," Patricia said.

"Aunt Piper," Penn said.

Piper and her sisters smiled.

"To the next generation of the Halliwell/Warren witch line," Piper said.

"Here, here," Her sisters said.

Piper smiled. She placed her hands over her eight month pregnant belly. She was excited. She was having twins, a boy and a girl. Leo was very excited too. He looked forward to having another little girl and a little boy.

"Here's to no more P's in the first names of the kids, please," Paige said.

Her sisters laughed.

"Start a new tradition, Paige," Phoebe said. "Cole and I will."

"Are you pregnant?" Piper asked.

"Not yet, but we're trying."

"Yay," Prue said.

"When are you and Henry tying the knot?" Phoebe asked.

Paige smiled. "A month after our niece is born."

"Oh, like Cole and I did after Prudence was born?"

"Yes."

"Okay, enough of you people. I'm the one having the babies and the shower is about me and my babies," Piper said.

"Okay, Piper," Prue said. "What are the names of our new niece and nephew going to be?"

"Leo and I are still deciding on names."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because we're breaking the P tradition and we can't decide on what name we want for the twins."

"How about you name them after someone in the family tree?" Paige asked.

"There's an idea," Piper said. "Prudence was named after two people from the family tree, her aunt and Melinda Warren's daughter, Prudence."

"You should name the girl after Prudence's daughter," Prue said. "Wasn't it Cassandra?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said.

"Cassandra Halliwell-Wyatt," Piper said. "I like it. Do you like that name for your baby sister, Prudence?"

"What?" Prudence asked looking at her mom.

"Do you like the name Cassandra for your baby sister?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we should see if Daddy likes it then."

"Yeah, I love the same Cassandra for the girl," Leo said later than evening. "But what about the boy?"

"Hmm…" Piper said thinking. She laid on her and Leo's bed. Leo lay on his stomach near Piper's belly. "We could name him after Dad."

Leo nodded his head. "Or we could give him a name that starts with a C so it could match his twin sister's name, plus we have a lot of P's in the family, why not a few C's?"

"That works. But what C name should we name our son?"

"What about Christopher?" Leo said.

"I like it," Piper said. "How did you come up with it?"

Leo smiled. "That was my dad's name."

"Wait," Piper said. "Back up. You had a dad? I thought you just magically popped here on earth as a Whitelighter and came here a very hot handyman!"

Leo gave Piper a smile. She smiled right back at him. "No, I was a mortal long ago, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But I know you in this lifetime as a very hot and sexy Whitelighter who is my lovely husband, the father of my children, brother-in-law of my sisters and their husbands and the uncle of my niece and nephew."

"Yep, that's mean. I like this lifetime better. It got me the most beautiful and sexiest wife ever."

"You still think I'm sexy, even though, I'm a cow," Piper said.

"You're not a cow," Leo said kissing her. He touched her pregnant belly. "All this is from the babies. You still have your hot and sexy figure."

Piper smiled. "You are so full of shit!"

"No, I'm not! I don't see a fat cow like you think you are. I see the beautiful, sweet, and sexy woman I first laid eyes on, fell in love with, married and who gave me a beautiful little girl with two more little ones on the way."

Piper's smile grew wider.

"You are so beautiful, Piper. I always see you for you. I always see those beautiful brown eyes of yours that are happy, angry, or sad. I see your beautiful face and all the rest of you that I love."

"You really are an angel," Piper said.

Leo smiled. "Yeah, but I see you for you."

"Thank you, baby," Piper said hugging her husband. "You always know how to make me smile and feel better."

"It's what I do best."

"One of the things that you do best."

"And what's the other one?" Leo asked looking at his wife.

Piper smiled. "Well, there are quite a few things you do best. But one of them is definitely kissing."

"Whatever you say," Leo said. He leaned over toward Piper.

Piper giggled as Leo kissed her and pushed her down on her back.

**Chapter 18 – Epilogue**

A month later, Piper gave birth to her and Leo's twin son and daughter, Christopher Anthony and Cassandra Michelle Halliwell-Wyatt. Chris was born first. He weighed eight pounds and 9 ounces. Cassandra came a few minutes after him and weighed six pounds and 15 ounces.

Chris and Cassandra looked exactly the same. They looked like Leo. Piper was very happy, because she got her mini-Leo being Chris.

Prudence was very excited when her baby brother and sister had been born. She wanted to help Piper and Leo take care of them all the time. They knew she was going to be a great older sister like the aunt she was named after.

Paige and Henry were married the month after the twins were born. A few months later, Phoebe announced that she was pregnant with her and Cole's first child.

Life was great for the Halliwell sisters, especially Piper.

Piper had three loving sisters and three loving brother-in-laws. She had her niece and nephew, Patricia and Penn, who she loved. But Piper had a loving husband and three wonderful children.

All Piper had wanted was to have a man who loved her as much as she loved him and Leo did. As a result of their love for each other, they got three children, Prudence, Christopher and Cassandra. Piper was thankful everyday for having Leo and her children.

She didn't know what her life would be like if she hadn't been a witch. It was due to her being a witch that she met and fell in love with Leo. In another reality, Piper wondered who she could be married to and of the children they have.

But Piper loved the reality she was in. She loved the husband and children she had. She knew her sisters were all thankful for being in the realities they were in too. Paige could have never found out who she really was and never had gotten the family she wanted. Phoebe could have married a mortal that treated her like shit. Prue could have gone to college back east like she had always to, to become a photo journalist and never have gotten back together with Andy.

The four were all glad for the guys in their lives, though. Prue had Andy, Phoebe had Cole, Paige had Henry, and Piper had Leo.

Piper definitely had Leo. He was always there for her. He was always doing stuff for her. He always showed that he loved her and that he wasn't going anywhere. Leo was the love of Piper's life and it would always be that way.


End file.
